A commodity information processing apparatus such as a POS (point-of-sales) terminal reads, for example, a commodity identification code such as a barcode to recognize the commodity. The commodity information processing apparatus can carry out settlement processing based on the recognition result of the commodity and an input operation. Further, the commodity information processing apparatus comprises a printing apparatus which can print the result of the settlement processing as a receipt.
The printing apparatus prints on, for example, roll paper. The printing apparatus cuts the roll paper subjected to printing processing to issue a receipt. There is a printing apparatus which determines whether or not the receipt is needed according to the input, and carries out printing and cutting processing to issue a receipt as needed. However, such a printing apparatus carries out printing after the necessity of the receipt is input, which takes much time for issuing the receipt.